borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zer0/Skins
M0t0cross Marauder Just obtained this and I figured I'd make some brief notes on how I got t. I got it in a drop from a Badass Psycho on the Cult Following: False Idols side mission. It was a drop from a Badass Psycho who I also got a critical kill on. I'm guessing it has little to do with the mission and probably on it being a Badass drop. However, not sure the critical kill matters. I should also note it was first playthrough and I'm level 34 and he was level 12. Pyoobez (talk) 08:00, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Head Pictures Would anybody be so kind as to add some pictures of Zer0's different heads? Especially the rarer ones(3ng13, Nihilism, C0al Train, and G4I4h4d) and post what you have to do/where they are found(From what I've heard, Nihilism unlocks after 1,000 Decepti0n kills). JerZey CJ (talk) 17:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC)JerZey CJ Razor. Got it from Henry. Ray-The-Sun (talk) 17:11, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Skins Not Appearing I bought the Maliwan skin from a gun vending machine and it appeared in my inventory as normal and went to the customisation menu when I used it. However, I also bought the Jakobs and Torgue skins, which appeared as normal in my backpack and displayed the "skin unlocked" dialogue (or whatever it says), but did not appear in the available choices on the list at the customisation station. Has this happened to anyone else, or can anyone suggest a cause or solution to this? If it helps, I had the default Zer0 head and skin equipped when the first skin worked, but was using the Borderlands 1 loyalty skin and Disharmony head when the other two failed. 22:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) The skins you get from vending machines and drops are often for a random class, and do not have which class it's for emboldened in red since you can still use it to unlock skins/heads for other characters. I have yet to see any Zer0 skins in vending machines, while i know they exist i believe they are more rare. I'm currently playing as a commando and while i have unlocked 10+ skins for other classes through vending machines, i have only unlocked 1 for commando, which i believe is the Maliwan skin to which you refer. I would suggest booting up the new game screen and cycling through the skins on the other characters to make sure you didnt unlock it for them. HoboFNChainsaw (talk) 15:33, September 24, 2012 (UTC)HoboFNChainsawHoboFNChainsaw (talk) 15:33, September 24, 2012 (UTC) 3ng13 Head Considering this helmet looks nothing like Isaac Clarke's (his helmet has three Horizontal glowing stripes). Its a Dark Void reference, since the protagonist's helmet looks exactly the same, and the game deals with an invading alien/robot race being circumvented by an engineer with the help of Nikola Tesla, whom was rumored to be testing the capability of using his X-ray experiments to attempt stealth technology. 3ng13 head: http://c365330.r30.cf1.rackcdn.com/wp-content/uploads/3ng13-e1348272218603.jpg?e83a2c Dark Void Protagonist: http://www.blogcdn.com/www.joystiq.com/media/2009/07/darkvoid0728.jpg HoboFNChainsaw (talk) 15:14, September 24, 2012 (UTC)HoboFNChainsawHoboFNChainsaw (talk) 15:14, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Here's a link to pictures of all of Zer0's heads http://imgur.com/a/Rr0EZ#0 could someone add them to the article?15:22, September 26, 2012 (UTC)JerZey CJ (talk)JerZey CJ All heads and skins pics I was searching for various Zer0 items when I found this... I'm new to wikias so I don't really know how to upload pictures or post them so if someone can do that for me? Originally, this is from a gamefaqs forum, which stated that someone hacked the game and unlocked all heads and skins. They do look fairly legitimate. All Heads: http://imgur.com/a/Rr0EZ#0 All skins: http://imgur.com/a/NYWfS#0 10:39, September 28, 2012 (UTC) 8bitmiso The Gh0st head appearance is pretty clearly a tribute to Snake Eyes (from GI Joe). He was one of the inspirations for the character and the Gh0st head looks exactly like Snake Eyes appearance in GI Joe: Resolute . Teran (talk) 21:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) As far as I can tell there's exactly 17 heads. All the skins pages for the four characters mention "There are 17 Heads and 88 Skins to collect in total for (character), this does not include the vault veteran rewards." But it seems like it does include the vault veteran reward for the head, unless there's some hidden head no one has found yet. 07:12, October 2, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous "This is HEV-y" skin Not too sure how I got it, I think it was a challange drop, but I do believe that it is a reference to Gordon Freeman's HEV suit from the Half-Life series. Not too sure what the Kanji of his chest means, but it also appears to be a reference to the "Lambda" mark (the symbol for a radioactive material's half-life) also in the Half-Life series. -Looked up kanji on Google, and it appears to be the Kanji for "Fire". Not suprising, given radioactivity is like fire, kinda :p- 07:19, October 2, 2012 (UTC)random borderlands fan M0t0cross Marauder head is indeed confirmed to be a badass drop. Nihilism head is obtained by completing the challenge level 5 (requires to get 1000 action skill kills) as a Zer0. If I remember right, the C0al Train helmet for Zer0 is obtained by killing Terramorphus the Invincible and is a rare drop from him. GEARBOX, I am pretty sure this is a refrence to metal gear solid's Gray Fox, it is the same color of his suit in MGS1, so I am going to add that as a "Possible refrence" 19:21, October 11, 2012 (UTC)hero54123 Zer0 got waaaay too much attention on his heads. "Football helmet? Fuck, let's let the Assassin have it, not the giant gun toting Gunzerker!" Zero g4l4h4d and spider bite pics, help hey everybody, i was wondering if someone could post a pretty big pic of Zer0 with the G4l4h4d head and spider bite skin, i wanted to make a computer background with this set up, if i knew how to take a screen shot with a xbox 360 i would or a ps3, but i have no clue how to. so please if anyone sees this and could send me a few pics with the set up above, it would be nice. :) 17:56, October 19, 2012 (UTC) if you want to email me them my email is angel_of_death23@embarqmail.com thanks Locked Page? Any chance we can get the page unlocked? I'd love to help fill in some of the gallery gaps, but I'm not allowed at the moment. Tieren (talk) 02:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Please Unlock Please unlock, i can upload most of the photos, if not all, my youtube page has proof, www.youtube.com Zer0 Gearbox skin Found this online if anyone wants to deal with it: Link --Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 20:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Zer0 Digistruct Peak Head and Skin pics I took some rather smashing screen captures of these skins to upload here. They showed up in Zer0 pics but I couldn't edit them nicely into the actual skins page. If you were looking for them, here they are: Lord of Darkness- http://images.wikia.com/borderlands/images/8/89/Zerolordofdarkness.png The Dark Within- http://images.wikia.com/borderlands/images/6/63/Zerothedarkwithin.png Calimvis66 (talk) 09:34, September 22, 2013 (UTC)Calimvis66 N0T C4N0N Their is a missing head called N0T C4A0N whichever shows Zer0s helmet broken open. I've unlocked it but don't have a picture. Just think someone should add it.--Croc117 (talk) 01:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC) How do you get it? That's what I'm wondering. [[w:c:plantsvszombies:User:MignightHawk|'THE HAWK' attacks]] at MIDNIGHT --MH 04:41, March 27, 2014 (UTC) it will be added soon... i need to web search for screenshots of it. n0t c4n0n is obtained from the final boss in wedding day massacre (rarity unknown) 05:19, May 15, 2014 (UTC) trivia discussion The Leaf on the wind skin is a reference to the movie Serenity Scorch04 (talk) 02:56, May 15, 2014 (UTC)Scorch04 or the comic miniseries 05:19, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Does anyone else think that the Nihilism head looks a lot like Zero's helmet from the anime Code Geass? What with the full facial dome and turned up collar, plus it follows Zero's ideals from the show- he seems (at least to me) a bit like a nihilist.Phoenixforce50 (talk) 03:43, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Headhunter Skins The page is missing the 5 headhunter skins and the Presequel promotional skin. I could take pictures and create the entries, but the page is locked from editing, so I can't do anything. Same goes for most of the other characters. Also the skin Moral Grey Area has a typo, it should be Grey like in-game, but the article has it as Gray. Also the Redshirt skin name is one word, not two. Veggie4 (talk) 14:15, May 20, 2017 (UTC)